Love Makes Such Fools of Us All
by writerbymoonlite
Summary: Antonio makes a touching speech for Lovino on their wedding day. Adorableness ensues. Possibly multi-chapter fluff. K for now, may bump to T for Lovi's mouth in later chapters.


A little one-shot I wrote that I'm considering expanding (let me know if you want me to). I'm currently all blocked up with Sa Memoire and with all of my schoolwork I'm very glad I got this done.

A glimpse of Antonio and Lovino's wedding day. Cute, cheerful, and awkward, just like Toni~

Please, please, PLEASE review?

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Antonio was terrified.<p>

Public speech was _not_ his forte, he reflected, and so his entire body was quivering as he stepped forward to take the microphone from his best man, Francis, and began.

"Romano is no ordinary nation.

"-I mean, then again, one could hardly classify any of us nations as particularly ordinary. Each one of us has our strange quirks, our bizarre habits, things that make us special, and so it should really come as no surprise that a nation with such a rich history and deep past would have something really special about it (about _him_), correct?-

"So let me start again.

"Lovino Vargas, the man who watches over Italy Romano, southern Italy, is absolutely **extraordinary.** "

Eyes grew wide here, a chuckle or two heard among the listeners.

"Many hate him. We know. Many have utterly despised his carelessness, his anger, his lazy attitude about work, all that jazz. They think his work ethic is terrible, his personality insufferable, and his insults unfortunately ineffective. And though such traits may lead one to think that Lovino is an asshole (here the man himself laughed softly), they really have to look at themselves before they judge him.

"No nation is perfect.

"The Italies are facing economic downfall. It hurts, feeling their people losing hope and spirit in the face of the conflict. They had once roared with happiness, eager to work hard and to party harder, let the wine slide down their throats and let the music play, louder, louder-"

"'-and even then, Romano was a prick!", someone argued.

"But you don't really know, do you? Because at the height of all of this was the pride and joy of Europe, the happiest, smiliest little one: Italy Veneziano, the north."

Feli smiled sadly, nodding a little bit and gripping his blond boyfriend's hand a bit tighter.

"Lovino loves Feliciano, he truly does. But what really can you expect? Veneziano received all of the credit for all of Romano's peoples' hard work, their art and food and lovely culture, and he has received this credit since the days of the Roman Empire himself. Lovino is bitter because he is not loved. He doesn't smile like Veneziano because he realizes the truth, that he has nobody to please- that is, except for me."

Antonio laughed as he said this into the microphone, eyes shining.

"I make Lovino smile, I want to think, because I love him so very much. The kisses I press to his lips every day before he and I part ways to head off to work are so sweet and make me want to burst out smiling and laughing, my heart swells up inside me so happily that I am almost brought to tears.

"Maybe I am not telling this tale well- I don't like to talk about Lovi being a sad or a terrible person because he is not in my eyes. I see Lovi for who he is: a headstrong, passionate man with a lot of pain in his heart. I want to kiss the tears away and hold him tight for all of time, you see, and why then should I dwell in the past? I'm only saying any of this because I want everybody to know the truth- that Lovino Vargas is an amazingly strong man with a talent for perseverance, and that if you hate him, you must hate me too. I love him immensely, I love him with everything in my heart, and I always will," Antonio finished. His hands still trembling a bit, he crumpled up the paper with his speech written out, and gazed silently at the crowd before him. He could feel judgement in their eyes, but as he was abruptly swept into a long, hard kiss by Lovino, who now wore his ring, he suddenly realized that he no longer cared.

One nation- Feliciano- stood, clapping slowly.

Another rose, and another, and soon the applause was thunderous, roaring in Lovino's ears as he reveled in the feeling that he would never, ever be alone, or sad, again.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you enjoyed that~ Let me know if you want some more chapters! I'm considering writing a honeymoon, and maybe some of their daily life? I don't know! Leave a review, leave a request~ Thanks for reading! ^_^<p>

~_wbm_


End file.
